Stuffed In School
by MrFanficHSCS
Summary: A young girl tries to stuff her belly as full as possible while getting through a normal school day.


I love to stuff myself, it is a minor fetish that i have. I never told anyone about it, so i like to stuff myself privately. I love how tight my belly feels after a huge meal, the way my clothes cling to me.

Today, I was prepared to do my biggest stuffing session yet. Even though it was a school day, i already hsd everything planned. When i woke up, my flat stomach was empty and growling loudly. The smells of pancakes, bacon and eggs permeated my nostrils as i stepped into the kitchen.

"Honey! You're up early today, usually you aren't up till an hour before school starts." My mom cheerfully greeted me, her huge belly barely being covered by her undersized pink apron. My mom was in her seventh month of pregnancy, which meant her belly was huge.

"Yah, i just wanted to eat breakfast earlier today, cause ill be going to school earlier today as well!"

"Oh? Why so?" My mom inquired as she plopped down a stack of thick and buttery pancakes drenched in rich maple syrup and creamy butter. I scarfed down the first few pancakes greedily, only stopping to breath. My mom, while she whipped up breakfast for herself, chuckled softly as she too ate her breakfast, albeit slowly instead of gobbling down her food.

"So honey, what are you planning to do in school so early?" My mom asked as she finishes of the last of her pancakes. I try to avoid her questions by asking for a second serving of pancakes, which she does. But then she drops a bomb on me…

"Youre gonna go stuff yourself, aren't ya?"

I almost choked as i tried to muster a response. "How, How did you know about this?"

"Come on, it was quite obvious. I'm actually quite pleased that you will be eating more, maybe you won't look like such a twig!" She was right. Apart from a bit of flab in my abdominal area, i was skinny and my breasts weren't even a B cup.

Suddenly, my mom dropped a huge serving of bacon and eggs on my plate. "Eat up, and don't leave anything behind!" She cheerfully said as she went to the living room to watch some TV before she had to prepare breakfast for my younger siblings. I stared at the massive meal before me, this was enough to feed both of my younger brothers! But it was all too appealing to resist and before long, i was already scarfing down fully eggs and greasy bacon. It was all that i expected of my mother's cooking, extraordinarily delicious.

What I didn't really expect however, was that i actually managed to finish the gigantic meal, albeit with a few consequences. My pajaymas, once too loose for me, now clung snugly to my protruding belly. I didn't feel any pain, just discomfort from the tight clothing. My cheeks were stained with a mixture of oil and syrup and my belly was full and contented, happily churning and digesting a decent meal.

However, i soon found out that all the extra weight throws of your balance easily when i tried to stand up and almost lost my balance. My mom heard me yelp and came too see whats wrong, onky to see her daughter sporting a food baby about half her size of her belly.

"Wow, that's one big baby!" She laughed as she helped me onto the couch and sat down beside me. I let out a slight groan, my aching and bloated stomach pushing against my pajaymas.

"Here baby, let me help you with that." She gently unbuttoned the buttons on my pajaymas, letting my belly flop out onto my lap. To say i was bloated was an understatement. My belly was hard and round like a beach ball, full of undigested food and gas from me eating so much, so quickly. So much food made me sedated for quite a while, so i lay on the couch for ten minutes while my mom gave me a nice, soothing belly rub to ease digestion.

After that, i headed to the bathroom to change. But that was when i met my next problem. When i tried to put on my uniform, i realized i couldn't even pull it over my belly. This was bad, as i can't really go to school with just a bra and my skirt. But when i tried on my pinafore, they covered up my breasts just fine, while fitting snugly around my big belly. With a sigh of relive, she took of her pinafore and threw on her uniform, not bothering to button it since it was too tight, but it was good enough to look as if she was wearing her uniform underneath her pinafore. She posed seductively in front of the mirror, stroking her belly. It wasn't as large and hard as before, but it was still noticable through her pinafore. Slingling my bag over my back, i left for school, kissing my mom's belly goodbye before i left.


End file.
